


Before He Cheats

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Before he cheats, F/M, Songfic, i wrote this a while back, pietro is mister steal your girl, tony is a jerk and this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Songfic based on Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats"





	Before He Cheats

You should have known. You should have known better than to trust the playboy billionaire with your heart. But you did, and now you were paying the price. You had seen him with her. He was escorting a skinny, beach-blond babe into a bar with that look in his eyes, meaning that he would most likely be occupied for quite a while. Well, at least that  gave you enough time to… well, to put it one way, he wouldn’t be cheating on anyone anytime soon.   
  
You stormed down to the garage of Stark tower, eerily calm. Taking your house key, the key that he had given you, you dragged it down the side of the most expensive sports car he had. Again, and again, and again. Then, with a crowbar, you smashed out the windows and all four lights. Finally, just for extra satisfaction, you took out a knife and left a huge gash in each tire. The vehicle looked as if it had been attacked by multiple wild animals. But that wasn’t quite enough for you, oh no. You did the same thing to every car in the garage, except for the ones that didn’t belong to him.   
  
This wasn’t the first time you had busted up one of his cars. He didn’t care if you smashed one after an argument, but this was the first time you had laid waste to all of them. Still, cars can be replaced easily if you’re a billionaire. You had to make sure that next time, he would think long and hard before he decided to cheat, and besides, you still had some anger to take out before you collapsed into a sobbing mess.   
  
You went upstairs to the lab where the team (minus Tony and Thor) were gathered. As soon as they saw you, all laughing and jovial conversation ceased.   
  
“Y/N, are you alright?” Pietro asked. You probably did look a bit like you’d been attacked, since you were carrying a crowbar and covered in sweat and stray bits of glass.   
  
“I’m fine,” you snapped, disproving your own statement. The others looked at you curiously, but you brushed off their looks, opening up the area where he kept his Iron Man suits.   
  
Before you could do anything, Steve grabbed your arm, pulling you back to the group. “Y/N, what’s going on? We all figured you went out with Tony.” You flinched at his name, which did not go unnoticed by your friends.   
  
“Oh he’s out, alright. Just not with me.” You shook him off, ignoring the horrified and outraged glances of the others. You didn’t want their pity. You were a big girl, after all. You moved to go back to your revenge, but Bruce stepped in front of you. “Get out of my way, Bruce.” You must have sounded pretty threatening, because the vaguely scared doctor immediately moved from your path.   
  
No one else tried to stop you as you took all of your pain out on the empty machines. as you destroyed the last one, you picked up a helmet that was the least destroyed. You pulled your knife back out of your pocket and carved your name into the front of the metal. Turning around, you pushed past the other Avengers and made your way to what used to be the apartment that the two of you shared. After moving all of your belongings back to your old place in the tower, you dropped the helmet and your key on the bed, Slamming the door on the way out.   
  
You weren’t even halfway back to your place when you broke down crying. The heartbreak was so painful that you just slid down against the wall, right there in the hallway. Suddenly, there were strong arms around you.   
  
“It’s will be alright, dragul meu. He did not deserve you.” You looked up at Pietro.   
  
“I-I just don’t know… I don’t know how I’ll-” you sobbed.   
  
“I promise you will be okay.” You didn’t know why, but you believed him. You were going to be okay.


End file.
